leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-32617634-20170718215811/@comment-31855258-20171002030113
going a bit out of order here. changing his ult from 5 secs to 3/4/5 secs is a really good idea on the surface level so good job for thinking of that but when you go deeper you find out its not a good change at all heres why: each game phase plays at a differrent speed. some examples of how you can see this is boots purchases, attack speed and cdr purchases lvl 9 + first completed item power spikes and how easy it is too kill the nexus at each point in the game. while 3/4/5 is a good idea at first you have to relize that 5 seconds of free time holds differrent value at each game stage. jax for example with his e at lvl 1 can get half an opponents max hp while a level 16 with 2 items jax can get all of an adc's hp in 2.5 seconds (yes because jax is a hard scaling champion but much more so:) because the 2 differrent game stages have 2 very differrent speeds. sweet spot timings exist. a big part of tryndameres identity is his ability to tower dive very very safely (weak early game my rear end lol) trynd would still be able to do these things with 3 or 4 seconds but 5 seconds is a very specific sweet spot where trynd can do it reliabley if his does it right but theres also siggnificant room for trynd to die if he messes up or if the opponent makes an accurate prediction. 2 way counter play it exists even if low elo players dont think so. now as for trynds early game: if your below diamond 2 trynd is early game is NOT weak your simply doing it wrong. heres how to play levels one and two: one: push hard enough to build max fury and get level 2 before the opponent spin on the seventh minion for the quick level up and hard engage in one move. two: take q and auto attack them if you played level one properly you fighting a level 1 as a level 2 you win regardless of matchup. as for the RNG of crit chance well you dont NEED to kill them level 2 to get a lead league is not call of duty even if people play like it is. even if you did NEED to kill them vs probably every matchup you only need one crit or in some cases 2 crits and you can reliabley get 4 auto's even vs small dashes. so trynd is reliable if YOU are reliable. as for whether or not trynd should have crit well that entirely depends on whether crit should in the game at all my opinion is no given the RNG nature but thats another topic. trynd when behind: he stays usefull because hes a split pusher thats just how they work unless forced to 5v5 in which case they become pure fodder. trynd further increases this by being manaless with built in sustain and having his ult. have a nice day